The present invention relates to object-gripping devices and to industrial robots including such devices as used in automated assebmly systems. The invention is particularly useful for gripping delicate thin-wall tubes and is described below with respect to such an application although it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in other applications as well.
One of the more serious problems in the development of robotic or automated assembly systems is the problem of gripping and releasing the objects or parts being assembled, particularly when assembling small parts. A high proportion of the parts assembled in most devices, especially electronic and electromechanical devices, are small parts. The problem is especially aggravated when the objects or parts to be gripped are so delicate in structure, such as thin-wall tubes, so as to be easily deformed or damaged by the gripping device. Many techniques have been proposed for solving this problem, including vacuum, magnetic and electro-magnetic type grippers, but insofar as we are aware, no entirely-satisfactory arrangement has yet been devised applicable for highly-delicate objects, such as ultra-thin-wall tubes in the order of 0.01 mm wall thickness.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gripping device having advantages in the above respects. More particularly, an object of the present invention is to provide a gripping device which may be used for highly-deformable or highly-delicate objects, such as thin-wall tubes, without causing deformation or damage to the parts being gripped. Another object of the invention is to provide a robot equipped with such a gripping device.